


Love Sweet Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, day six of nothing but rain
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Love Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



“Rain, rain, go away, please don’t come back another day.” TK pouts as he gazes out into the rainy day. Big, splashy puddles line the walkway and the green grass is soggy, and after nothing but six days of rain, his mood is mope.

The only upside of the rain is spending endless hours cuddling with Carlos. TK feels Carlos’ arms around his waist to hold him so close they seem to become one; TK takes in a breath and feels heavenly peaceful.

He falls into his tender embrace when Carlos lovingly kisses his lips. Carlos smiles fondly as he gives TK a snuggly squeeze, and he is grateful to know TK is at peace.“I love you, TK,” He whispers dearly, hugging him fondly. “I wish you the happiest of happiness.”

TK hugs him tighter, gazing up at him with fond adoration. “As long as I am in your arms, my heart knows only joy.”

TK loves the days when they can dwell on such joy, the small smile of bliss on his face as he grins happily. TK has stolen one of Carlos's hoodies, the oversized fabric fluffy and soft and swaddling TK in snuggly warmth. TK gives him a soft kiss which makes Carlos smile adorably cute. Carlos is gentle with his kisses, warm palms softly cupping his cheek as he presses a soft kiss to TK's lips.

Home is where TK kisses Carlos softly, while the fabric of his cozy hoodie brushes over his skin when they hug. Home is when they cuddle under the blankets, snuggled up beside the fireplace as the raindrops fall, peppering his beautiful face with tender kisses that speak of the pure love that he feels in his heart, a warm blush covering his cheeks when he sees Carlos smiling brightly.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1104481.html?thread=114844001#t115770465)


End file.
